In cryptography, an encryption cipher algorithm is applied to plaintexts in order to generate ciphertexts. Encryption schemes can be used to protect data privacy, e.g., when transmitting data over insecure communication channels or storing data on unreliable servers. Encryption can be used to secure sensitive data, such as social security numbers, credit card numbers, names and addresses from being accessed by unauthorized personnel.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.